


Alone

by stacymc2012



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacymc2012/pseuds/stacymc2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now someone please explain why at the end of every day, he seemed to feel more alone than the day before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

This whole, big, old universe at his fingertips. Memories of numerous, no,  _countless_  adventures... Hundreds of friends and companions... Now someone please explain why at the end of every day, he seemed to feel more alone than the day before? So alone in a place filled with so many persons.

That void. That hole that had made a permanent home of his hearts just wouldn't be easily occupied. He couldn't seem to find something, someone who could fill those cavities. It also seemed to be more impossible than he ever imagined ridding himself of such pain, sadness, anger and...

He hated it. Often, he found himself dwelling on all that had been taken from him. All that had been snatched from his grasp without so little as a warning. All he had been forced to take away. All he had been forced to destroy and... He would look down at his hands and could only feel even more hate for himself.

Those hands had taken so many lives and broken so many others. Those hands had done so much more bad than good. Those hands...

"Make me feel safer than I ever have been," her voice broke through his self-loathing thoughts.

He looked up and stared into her hazel eyes; into her soul. He found himself lost almost instantly. No words were uttered from his pale pink lips as his broken green orbs continued to find solace in hers. A solace he never deemed promising.

She opened her mouth and whispered to him, "You make me feel safe. I trust you with every fiber of my being and nothing you've ever done could ever change that. Everything you've worked out in the past, love, none of it is bad. You did it all to save lives, not end them. To save planets and let the universe continue to blossom as it is. You did this knowing there was a price to be paid. You are paying that price right now, you're living with the burden of this all. But, sweetie, you do not have to carry this burden by yourself. You don't have to pay this price on your own..."

She leaned in and took hold of his clasped hands into her own, "I am here for you, no matter what. You can lean on me, Doctor."

The soft sound of those words leaving her mouth felt like a bucket of cold water. Like a band aid over his holed hearts, and a kiss that easily soothed the pain. For such a long time, he'd been searching for someone to lean on. Someone who could truly be able to handle this heavy load. Suddenly, he realized he wasn't so alone after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
